No Natal Passado
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, um pedido pode mudar tudo. Songfic - Last Christmas-Glee


Last Christmas

O Lago Negro estava congelado. Sentei-me no banco mais próximo e observei a neve cair. Os flocos que eram escassos, agora caiam maiores e com mais força. Fechei os olhos e deixei que eles se acumulassem no meu casaco. Eu sempre amei o inverno. Com certeza o inverno ficava mais bonito na época de Natal. Abri os olhos. Era véspera de Natal. Uma véspera de Natal desastrosa, diga-se de passagem. Eu estava me sentido absurdamente sozinha. Ron e Harry estavam na Toca. Eu queria estar lá. Só não estava por causa da minha briga estúpida com o garoto ruivo.

Peguei uma pedrinha e a joguei no lago. Ela deslizou na camada de gelo até parar perto de um grupo de fadas. Fadas de Natal. Eram lindas e tinham um brilho discreto. As fadinhas se dispersaram com a pedra que eu joguei.

_Muito bem, Hermione! Agora você espanta fadinhas indefesas!_

Minha consciência andava me perturbando. Eu sempre a abafava, mas hoje eu ia calar a boca dessa vozinha irritante.

_Foi um acidente, ok?_

_Ah, eu sei. O muito bem foi pelo fato de você estar aqui sozinha, na véspera de Natal. Aposto que o Ron deve estar se divertindo lá na Toca. Quem sabe a Lavender passou por lá?_

_Cala a boca! Não sei se você sabe, mas ela tem família. Nunca que ela passaria o Natal longe dos paizinhos da princesa._

_Realmente... Agora ela tem duas coisas que você perdeu: Família e Ron._

_Apenas... Cale... A... Boca..._

_Certo, certo. Como você quiser..._

Senti um nó na garganta depois da minha "conversinha" com a minha queridíssima consciência. O que mais doía era o fato de que aquilo tudo era verdade. Meus pais estavam mortos e eu era tão órfã quanto Harry sempre fora. E a vaquinha loira tinha o Ron... Aquele desastrado fazia falta. De repente eu lembrei de um trechinho de uma música que amava e que dizia assim:

'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I miss your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me

(Porque desde que cheguei em casa

Bem, meu corpo tem estado uma bagunça

E eu sinto falta do seu cabelo ruivo

E da maneira com a qual você gosta de se vestir

Você não vai aparecer?

Pare de me fazer de bobo)

Aquela música era ótima e era bem fofa. Comecei a cantarolar até que minha cabeça deu um estalo. Aquela música era de uma série de tv trouxa que tinha acabado de lançar um episódio de natal. Fui repassando as músicas do episódio até achar a que eu mais gostava. Pigarreei e me certifiquei de que não tinha ninguém por perto.

_Last Christmas_

Last christmas

I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)

But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (special)

_(__No Natal passado_

_Te dei meu coração (meu coração)_

_Mas no dia seguinte, você jogou fora (jogou fora)._

_E neste ano,_

_Pra que eu não chore,_

_Vou dar pra alguém especial (especial))_

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance

But you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year

It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you"

I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now

I know you'd fool me again

_(__Uma vez enganada, e com medo de me apaixonar de novo._

_Mantenho distância,_

_Mas você ainda chama minha atenção._

_Me diga, querido_

_Você ainda me reconhece ?_

_Bem, já se passou um ano,_

_Isso não me impressiona (Feliz Natal, Natal)._

_Embalei e enviei um presente_

_Com um cartão dizendo "Eu te amo"_

_E eu realmente amava._

_Agora eu sei o quão idiota eu fui._

_E se você me beijasse agora,_

_Sei que me enganaria de novo.)_

Comecei a caminhar pela borda Lago. Nunca tinha sido muito fã de músicas de natal, mas adorava aquela. Nunca tinha visto a tal série de tv que tinha essa música, mas tinha uma amiga que tinha passado todas as músicas de natal pra ela. Ela seria perfeita pra mim se não fosse pelas partes no passado. Eu não amava o Ron e já o tinha superado. Eu o amava e sempre o amaria. Claro que as chances de ser correspondida eram mínimas, mas nunca mudariam o que eu sentia. A neve que caía agora estava mais pesada. Minha visão estava quase tapada pelos flocos insistentes.

Last christmas

I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)

But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)

_(__No Natal Passado_

_Eu te dei meu coração_

_Mas logo no dia seguinte você jogou fora_

_Este ano_

_Para salvar-me de lágrimas (salve-me de lágrimas)_

_Eu vou dar a alguém especial (eu vou dar a alguém especial))_

Last christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears (save me from tears)

I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)

_(__No Natal Passado_

_Eu te dei meu coração_

_Mas logo no dia seguinte você jogou fora_

_Este ano_

_Para salvar-me de lágrimas (salve-me de lágrimas)_

_Eu vou dar a alguém especial (eu vou dar a alguém especial))_

A crowded room

Friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you

And your soul of ice

My god I thought you were

Someone to rely on (someone to rely on). Me?

I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

_(__Em uma sala cheia_

_de amigos com sono,_

_Eu me escondo de você,_

_e sua Alma Fria._

_Meu Deus, achei que você era alguém_

_que eu pudesse confiar (que eu pudesse confiar). E eu ?_

_Acho que eu era um ombro pra chorar.)_

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh ohh)

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

_(__Você amava uma pessoa com ódio no coração_

_Um homem disfarçado. Você acabou comigo,(ooh ohh)_

_Agora encontrei um verdadeiro amor, e você nunca mais vai me enganar de novo.)_

Certo, aquela parte também tinha um problema. A alma do Ron não era fria. Nós estávamos brigados, mas ele tinha uma alma boa. Estava magoada com ele, mas nunca iria mentir sobre como ele sempre foi. Certo que eu confiei demais nele e que ele tinha me deixado no buraco.

Eu também não tinha um novo amor verdadeiro. Ainda era o mesmo ruivo teimoso de seis anos antes. Um ruivo teimoso que tinha namorada.

Last christmas

I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)

But the very next day (very next day) you gave it away (you gave it away)

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

_(No Natal passado_

_Te dei meu coração (Te dei meu coração)_

_Mas no dia seguinte (no dia seguinte), você jogou fora (você jogou fora)._

_E neste ano,_

_Pra que eu não chore,_

_Vou dar pra alguém especial.)_

Last christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (special)

_(__No Natal passado_

_Te dei meu coração_

_Mas no dia seguinte, (você jogou fora) você jogou fora._

_E neste ano,_

_Pra que eu não chore,_

_Vou dar pra alguém especial (especial).)_

Gave you my heart

_(Lhe dei meu coração)_

_HERMIONE! _ Uma voz gritou.

No meio da nevasca que agora caía, não conseguia enxergar a um palmo do meu nariz. Limpei as lágrimas, agora geladas, que tinham escorrido pelo meu rosto.

_Aqui! _ Gritei o mais alto que a minha voz rouca podia.

Sentei na neve. A voz que tinha gritado meu nome era familiar, mas o barulho do vento e da neve caindo não tinham me deixado ouvir direito.

_Hermione! _ A voz gritou novamente, um pouco mais baixa, porém mais desesperada.

A voz estava mais perto. Levantei-me e tentei enxergar quem era. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando senti duas mãos segurarem meus ombros e me virarem. Era Ron. Ele me abraçou e mpude sentir que o corpo dele estava gelado. Automaticamente, tirei meu casacão e dei pra ele. O ruivo vestia apenas um casaco fino e jeans.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? _ Gritei para que pudesse ser ouvida.

_Não podia te deixar sozinha aqui no Natal. _ Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e aparatou.

Quando me dei conta, estávamos nos jardins da Toca que tinham sido enfeitiçados contra o frio absurdo e a nevasca. Assim, apenas pequenos flocos de neve caíam e o vento não soprava mais assustador: era apenas uma brisa.

_Por que você foi atrás de mim e não da sua namoradinha? _ Falei com certo toque de irritação na voz.

_Por que ela não é tão importante pra mim quanto você é. _ Ron se aproximou.

_Sabe, Ron, ano passado eu queria apenas uma coisa de Natal. Eu pedi você. Ao invés de ter me pedido atendido, você foi ficar com a vaquinha loira da Brown. Esse ano eu te pedi de novo e...

_Eu te trouxe aqui pra atender seu pedido. _ Ele abraçou minha cintura e me beijou.

Com certeza aquele tinha sido o melhor presente de natal da minha vida. Melhor que livros, perfumes, roupas, doces... O melhor presente de Natal para mim era Ron Weasley.

_XXX_

_Outra fic fresquinha saindo... Esssa fic foi baseada no episódio de natal de Glee. Quando eu vi Last Christmas... Não resisti! _

_Obrigada todos os seres que me deixaram reviews na minha última fic. Eu não ficava tão feliz há muiiiitoooo tempo!_

_Se você leu essa fic e gostou, odiou, achou razoável ou tem alguma opinião formada, deixe reviews! Elas deixam meu dia mais feliz e não custam nada!_

_Disclaimer básico: Ron, Mione e a vaquinha loira da Lavender não me pertencem: são da diva JK Rowling. Nem as músicas são minhas. O primeiro trecho é de Valerie versão de Glee pras Sectionals e a segunda música é Last Christmas também versão de Glee no episódio de natal ( quero o casal finchel de volta!)_

** Cullen : **_Primeiro, obrigada pela review! Fiquei super feliz em saber que fiz alguém que lê fics em inglês e espanhol ler fics em português também! Eu já li HP7 seis vezes e realmente amo o livro!_

**Hannah Granger Weasley : **_Por onde andas? __Tenho sentido demais sua falta! Suas reviews são MUITO importantes!_

_Gostou da fic? Leia também as outras que eu tenho e deixe reviews!_

_Tenho um crossover de Glee e HP saindo, uma songfic e uma oneshot. Prometo tentar postar a oneshot amanhã! E também vou fazer uma pós HP7 como me pediram._

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Beijos cheios de feliz natal,_

_GleekGranger_


End file.
